


Pauses

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Ram Hybrid Jschlatt, Short, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Every time he opens his eyes it's a new world.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Series: Identical Grins [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	Pauses

Wilbur opens his eyes and freezes. He didn’t fall asleep on a beach. Wilbur pushes himself into a sitting position and grabs his communicator. There’s a timer and command set to raise the sea level. Wilbur looks around and pauses. A ram hybrid lays next to him in the sand still fast asleep.  He can deal with this. He can make it work. He can’t go against the fucking sky gods, no matter how much he wishes to. Wilbur stands and starts to look around. It’s not long before the ram hybrid starts to stir. He can get through this.

* * *

His body still aches from the fall. Wilbur opens his eyes hoping to be back home. This time Schlatt stands across from him and they’re on a tree. He’s not sure what the challenge will be but there is a twenty minute timer. Wilbur won't let Schlatt know, but he’s terrified. The timer goes off and Wilbur searches for a change. In the distance he notices a sea of lava.  _ So that’s what’s changing. _

* * *

The bubbling of lava and Schlatt’s manic yells still sound in Wilbur’s ears. His skin is decorated with new scars. He picks up his communicator and freezes. It’s all factors for tnt raining from the sky. Wilbur looks at Schlatt and nervously begins to explain.

* * *

A familiar house greets Wilbur when he opens his eyes. The sound of explosions is gone, as well as Schlatt. He cautiously approaches fully expecting another twist. The door has all of the familiar scratches and Wilbur knocks. Phil opens it and Wilbur lets himself collapse and cry. It’s been far too long.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on transcribing reference. I hope you enjoyed this. I'll do some other oneshots during this period of time. Enjoy this plot related piece.
> 
> [Playlist I listened to](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ML9TaaUSR8rCBrh3nGBBF)  
> (Short because I'm still developing it)
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
